


Новый блог

by shamae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, John Watson's Blog, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamae/pseuds/shamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мой психотерапевт напомнила мне о полезности ведения блога. Не стал признаваться ей, что из-за всего этого я завел новый.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый блог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Johnlock 2015 на ЗФБ.

Я жив.  
  


* * *

  
Нет, серьезно. Я жив, а Шерлок нет. Мне трудно поверить в это. Слишком я привык к тому, что его гениальный разум умеет находить выход из любых ситуаций. Поэтому я все еще удивляюсь, как так вышло, что из нас двоих первым умер именно он…  
  


* * *

  
Я злюсь. Очень. Наверное, это единственное чувство, которое я сейчас испытываю. Я злюсь на Шерлока, потому что он позволил Мориарти… Нет, не могу. До сих пор не верю, что Шерлок умер.  
  


* * *

  
Мой психотерапевт напомнила мне о полезности ведения блога. Не стал признаваться ей, что из-за всего этого я завел новый. Не хочу смешивать. Конечно, это не значит, что я могу или хочу забыть то время, что я провел с Шерлоком. Но мне нужно его отпустить, как говорит мой психотерапевт. Отпустить Шерлока, потому что он умер, а я — жив.  
  


* * *

  
Снова не признался врачу, что веду блог. Потому что он слишком личный. Да и записи здесь на порядок хуже, чем в том. Да уж, сейчас мне не нужно выверять каждое слово, чтобы описать гениальность Шерлока. Не то чтобы он сильно следил за публикациями, но мне самому очень хотелось описать наши приключения как можно более захватывающе. Моя жизнь была жутко интересной, и мне казалось правильным делиться этим со всем миром. А сейчас в ней нет ничего стоящего, а потому миру не стоит об этом знать.  
  


* * *

  
Когда я сажусь за ноутбук, все время ищу следы того, что Шерлок им пользовался. Смешно, да? Прошло уже несколько месяцев, а я все еще жду, что однажды мой прием прервется смс с текстом «Может быть опасно», и я сорвусь с места, бросив пациента и больничный халат. Вновь на какую-то часть становясь военным, капитаном Джоном Уотсоном. Да и ноутбук по привычке держу запароленным, хотя и знаю, что никому он сейчас и даром не нужен. А Шерлока пароль бы все равно не остановил.  
  


* * *

  
На самом деле моя жизнь сейчас похожа на спокойное болото. Которое затягивает, затягивает… С Шерлоком даже в доме приходилось быть осторожным, чтобы не вляпаться в очередную гадость, которую он именовал «важным экспериментом». Голова в морозилке? Глаза в микроволновке? Химические реактивы на столе? Это было нормальным для Шерлока. И как-то незаметно стало нормальным и для меня. Теперь уже непривычно не видеть всего этого. Я даже подумываю о том, чтобы наведаться к Молли за какой-нибудь частью трупа, но… Здравый смысл пока побеждает.  
  


* * *

  
Сегодня потерял свой телефон. Хотя скорее всего его вытащили из кармана в метро. Я расстроен. Телефон был тем, что связывало меня с Шерлоком. Никак не могу забыть нашу первую встречу. И хоть я долгое время провел рядом с Шерлоком, я до сих пор восхищаюсь тем, как он рассказал мне обо мне. Я был удивлен, и со временем это чувство никуда не делось.  
  


* * *

  
Чистил сегодня свой пистолет и вспоминал нашу многострадальную стену с желтым смайлом. Почему-то появилось непреодолимое желание сделать на своей стене такой же. Остановило меня только то, что сейчас это дело не замнет Лестрейд, да и Майкрофт не будет мне помогать улаживать проблемы с законом. Но мысль заманчивая…  
  


* * *

  
Не удержался. Нарисовал-таки смайл. Стрелять все еще не решаюсь, но чувствую, что скоро сойду с ума от скуки. Боже, неужели Шерлок чувствовал то же самое? Серая рутина, обыденность… Пожалуй, я даже могу понять, почему он сидел на кокаине.  
  


* * *

  
Вычислил, когда никого из соседей не будет, и расстрелял-таки стену. Стало полегче.  
  


* * *

  
Время не лечит. Вот ни черта оно не лечит. Время несколько сглаживает острые углы, перекладывает воспоминания так, что на самом верху твоей памяти остаются светлые события. Наша первая встреча, первое дело. Наши вечерние посиделки — я с ноутбуком, Шерлок со скрипкой. Да даже его игра в три часа ночи теперь не воспринимается как раздражитель, скорее, как милая особенность. Вот до чего я докатился. А все потому, что время не лечит.  
  


* * *

  
Сегодня понял, что спокойно прожил день. Не ожидая смс, не думая о Шерлоке, не вспоминая. Наверное, это значит, что самое тяжелое уже позади.  
Я жив.  
  


* * *

  
~~Твой пароль абсолютно предсказуем. Я взломал его за десять секунд. Десять секунд, Джон.~~  
Мне жаль.  
  


* * *

  
_Мы живы._


End file.
